


A Robin of Some Sort

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Series: The Kasinaa Verse [6]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Bruce and Hal discuss their daughter's future.--"Um. So, I was saying I wouldn't mind Kay being a green bird." Hal chipped in again to change the subject."I am not calling her Parakeet in the field to satisfy your ego." Bruce laughed.Hal huffed."I veto Pipistrelle then. More seriously, what did you have in mind ?" he asked.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: The Kasinaa Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823572
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	A Robin of Some Sort

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank those who made suggestions for Kasinaa's superhero name.

"So, what do we have here ? Is our daughter a swift, a chickadee, a goldfinch ? Or a robin of some sort ? I know there are lots of them. Hey, what about a green-backed one ?"

Bruce blinked once, twice. Since when had Hal known anything about birds ? And then he remembered. 

"You read that book ?" he said softly. 

Jason had gifted Hal a book on birds for Thanksgiving, with a feather as a bookmark at the robins' page. 

"Sure. And the one on bats Jason gave me the year before. I was thinking about the Little Red Riding Hood for his birthday. They make beautiful illustrated versions." Hal observed.

He had started reading the books to humor his lover’s son but had actually enjoyed learning things about birds and bats. 

"Jay favors the Perrault's version. It's the one with no huntsman, the kid and grandmother die." Bruce informed Hal matter-of-factly. 

"Figures." Hal muttered, shaking his head. 

Bruce ignored him and kept talking. 

"He would like it better in French. I would recommend Gustave Doré's illustrations. Jason's copy of Paradise Lost has some of them and he loved to show them to Alfred and I."

Bruce was half-smiling and Hal could see he was lost in his memories.

"I'll never get why this kid is so convinced you don't care about him." Hal said after a while. 

He regretted saying so as the smile disappeared from Bruce's face. 

"I failed him, Hal. And he suffered greatly for it." Bruce said grimly. 

Hal knew better than stating that they were probably even now, with all the heartbreak Jason brought on them after his return. He knew the kid had lived through terrible things but he wasn’t the only one in this house. 

"Um. So, I was saying I wouldn't mind Kay being a green bird." Hal chipped in again to change the subject. 

"I am not calling her Parakeet in the field to satisfy your ego." Bruce laughed. 

Hal huffed. 

"I veto Pipistrelle then. More seriously, what did you have in mind ?" he asked.

He knew Bruce had something in mind. He always had.

"Well, Damian is not ready to give up Robin yet."

That one was obvious. Damian thrived as a Robin. 

"I know, we shouldn't ask him to. I've noticed he has been getting along with Kay better, though." Hal said.

He was glad. He hadn’t been so sure about the development of the two kids’ relationship. But despite some disdainful “Space girl” and angry “Earth boy” thrown here and there, they seemed to get along better. 

"I’ve noticed too. Since Tim is Red Robin, I thought Kasinaa could be Blue Robin."

"Makes sense. I like it, actually. I am sure she will too. Did you start working on her suit ?"

Bruce showed him some blueprints. 

"You're aware that female Siberian blue robins are not actually blue ?" Hal asked him.

"Do you want to tell Kay she has to dress in brown because sexual dimorphism is quite common among bird species ?" Bruce said, raising an eyebrow to mirror Hal. “Anyway, I will need to be able to locate her quickly when we will be patrolling, so bright colors it is.” 

Hal nodded, he hadn’t taken this into consideration. 

“Fair. That's Kevlar, right ?" he said, pointing at several parts of the suit. 

Bruce’s hand closed on his. 

"Hal. She doesn't have to be a bat or a bird or anything. But you were the one who had to convince me to give her the opportunity and you looked quite certain of the necessity of it."

Hal looked away for a bit but took comfort in Bruce’s familiar touch. 

“I know, I know. It’s just making me nervous. Your boys… they had quite a rough upbringing. Your girls too, now that I think of it. Not Kay. I mean, her losing her parents was tragic but she didn’t witness it. She never had to kill anyone, never had to survive in the streets.” 

“Hal, we can wait for a few more years.” Bruce said, squeezing Hal’s hand. 

"No. She'll sneak out to mimic you or her siblings and get herself killed if you don't train her." Hal said, shaking his head. 

“I’d rather her learn the vigilante art from you than making hazardous choices on her own.” he added. 

Bruce let go of his hand and Hal made a protesting sound before Bruce wrapped his arms around Hal from behind and kissed the nape of his neck. The tenseness in Hal’s shoulders receded instantly. 

"You should train her too, you know.” Bruce said quietly. “It’s a family business.” 

Hal leaned into his embrace and closed his eyes, savoring Bruce's warmth. 

“Sometimes I feel like I couldn’t love you more but you keep saying shit like that and I find a way to do it. I love you so, so much, Mr Wayne.”

“Aren’t Lanterns’ spouses supposed to adopt their names ?” his husband asked and Hal could tell from his tone that he was amused. 

Hal didn't think he had ever told Bruce about it. 

“How do you know that ?” he asked, genuinely surprised. 

Not that many people knew about Oan traditions. 

“Jason gifted me a book.” Bruce said.

“Hilarious.” Hal sighed.

“No, really. I am serious. He asked Kyle Rainer’s help to obtain it.” 

Hal laughed deeply. 

“The little brats. Well, if you prefer the Oan way, I love you Mr Jordan."

"And I love you, Hal."


End file.
